


Beach-side Encounter

by seariouslykrilliant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper and Pearl pretend it's non-consensual when it actually is, Other, Pseudo-Noncon, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariouslykrilliant/pseuds/seariouslykrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Pearl find each other quite amenable to playing out more 'unusual' or deviant desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach-side Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy Jaspearl shipper(on top of being all about the Polygems) and I've got a thing for pretend-noncon. This is the result

Pearl never ran short of things to do. Even when she wasn't doing her best to run what approximated for a human household with Amethyst and Steven running around, and now Peridot and Lapis added to the mix(The last of that list proving somehow more petulant than the three that came before) there was still the constant threat of any sort of corrupt gem, and, more important than any of that, the search and patrol for Jasper.

  
It wasn’t bad enough that Jasper was a well trained, trusted Homeworld officer. On her own she was a skilled and dangerous Gem, experienced more than even Pearl herself, and strong enough that she kept Garnet at bay and then some. Worse yet, she was a Quartz of all things. Pearl had had a more than healthy respect for the strength and sheer FORCE of Quartz type gems even before she met Rose, and between her and later, Amethyst, Pearl was discovering that she may have something of a weakness, not that anyone would ever catch her admitting to it.

  
Still, that weakness meant that while she was on her guard during her patrol, the sight of that yellow-orange barreling across the sand towards her made her hesitate. Jasper was big, yes, but she managed to be quiet and fast in contradiction to her brute appearance. With a roar and a slam of her armored helmet, Pearl’s spear went flying, shattering into quickly dispersing solid light even while Jasper’s second attack followed up on her unarmed opponent.

  
Pearl was strong for a pearl, but Jasper was just STRONG, so when she put her shoulder down and threw her arm into it, there was nothing the crystal gem could do but be tossed face down into the dirt(trying not to think about dust or bugs or worms or any of the other organic accouterments) with a slightly wheezed exhalation of air. She knew she didn’t have a moment to recover, to get her bearings, but she couldn’t get up fast enough. By the time she was on her hands and knees, a weight had her slammed back face down, Jasper pinning her with her whole weight and leaving her in the huge quartz’s shadow.

  
The huge. Towering. Muscular. Quartz.

  
She didn’t shiver, she refused to, and yet there was a chuckle, a big, rumbling sound she could feel through the muscular chest pressed against her back.

  
“What a fancy little pearl, but it looks like some of you forgot what that means. Lucky it wasn’t all of you.”

  
Dignity kept Pearl from understanding what Jasper meant, right until one of those huge fingers pressed up between her legs, grinding at her embarrassingly wet slit through her leotard. Pearl let out a yelp of indignant surprise which came out as a good deal more of a startled moan, burning her cheeks with shame. She tried to squirm, to wriggle away and escape the prodding digit, but Jasper was much bigger than her, and had her quite well pinned, so all her squirming accomplished was to have her grinding against the quartz’s finger, dragging another moan from her whether she liked it or not.

  
“Aah, you do have a good memory…”

  
Pearl inwardly cursed how nice that heavy rumble felt against her back, and cursed more the instinct that weakened her ability to do anything but groan and squirm weakly. She wanted to protest, to speak out of pride or dignity, but every tiny shift of Jasper’s hand made her twitch and she certainly didn’t trust her voice. She didn’t have the choice a moment later, though, when strong fingers grabbed her leotard and pulled, tension on her shoulders and hips brief as the illusory fabric was torn, leaving her heated, embarrassingly soaked nethers exposed to an almost jarringly cool breeze.

  
Pearl didn’t get to consider the feeling long, before a surprisingly warm finger ran along her slit. For a Gem, quartzes were warm, and Jasper was no exception. Her digit was surprisingly soft, considering it was the hand of a warrior, and as it reached the peak of her sex, grinding against her clit Pearl’s mind went briefly blank, pleasure washing over her. When the finger left, she slowly faded back to herself, the flood of pleasure being replaced with a hot wash of shame as she realized that she’d been moaning wholeheartedly, and was now resting her forehead in the dirt, panting out of control.

  
The smaller gem barely had a moment of near lucidity to properly try and formulate a mental resistance, before the finger found its next mark, the whole thing as big as two or more of Pearl’s, and suddenly it was pressing at her entrance. She opened her mouth to protest, but as that digit pushed almost easily into her silky and humiliatingly dripping folds, all that came from her lips was a moan, drawn out and pouring from her like honey.

  
She felt full by the time the first knuckle slid into her, and any attempts she could have made to resist were gone. Being pinned down by a broad shouldered quartz, face down and defeated with one of those huge fingers sliding deeper into her, she was putty, helpless and unable to stop enjoying herself. Jasper didn’t go all the way, stopping halfway before starting to take her hand away, Pearl embarrassing herself further by whining and pushing her hips against the retreating hand, not wanting it to leave her unfulfilled.

  
Jasper didn’t disappoint. Two fingers were pushing in next time the large gem moved her hand forward, and Pearl could only wish the half-scream she barely managed to muffle by biting her lower lip till she tasted blood was more pain and less pleasure. Try as she might, she couldn’t resist Jasper on top of her, threatening with a couple inches of those huge digits to drag an orgasm from her willing frame.

  
This time, there was no slowing or stopping, middle knuckle sinking in and Pearl feeling her body pushed incredibly, her hips bucking as the last of those two fingers filled her. She tried to breath, but it caught, her hips bucking and quaking as she did her best not to climax from nothing more than that. Tried, and failed, her back arching against the press of Jasper on top of her, her sex clenching on those fingers and juices soaking her hand, leaving her panting and limp beneath the yellow gem.

  
Jasper was kind enough to not pull her fingers away right away, pausing a long moment before she did, all in one motion that knocked the air from Pearl and left her gasping and feeling quite empty beneath her. That wasn’t to last, though, as a moment later, something much wider, the tip rounded and very, very hard, nudged where her fingers had been. Pearl tried to lift her head up, knowing exactly what was to follow, but she didn’t get a chance to say anything before two nectar-soaked fingers pushed into her mouth, spreading her jaw and catching on her lips, very quickly making the gem drool on herself in spite of her tingling revulsion. Even if she didn’t want to admit it even to herself, the revulsion was almost as nice as her own taste.

  
And then Jasper pressed down, and more importantly to Pearl, she pressed in. Her fingers had been huge, but the warrior gem’s length was thick on an entirely different level, spreading her dripping sex to her limits within the first couple inches. She couldn’t bite her lip anymore, couldn’t do anything but moan and cry out, muffled barely by the fingers in her mouth, her tongue trying and failing to clean her taste off of Jasper.

  
The smaller gem’s head swam as inch after inch of orange length sunk into her. Her walls clenched around it, her whole body shuddering as she lost track of any sense of time, only able to feel that massive thing filling her, the weight on her body pinning her into the dirt, and those fingers, slick and tasting of her own sex in her mouth. Her cheeks burned in shame at the noises pouring out of her, but she couldn’t stop herself anymore, couldn’t do anything but take it. She almost yelped when she felt strong hips against her toned backside, every inch of Jasper inside her now, no doubt bulging her normally flat stomach out. She tried to whimper, but a wanton and hungry moan was all that escaped, a dribble of drool sliding down to drip from her chin.

  
Jasper wasn’t about to let her enemy forget just who and what had her pinned down, though. Pearl barely had a second with the monster fully inside her before she pulled back, the smaller gem trying without luck to follow backwards with her hips. Halfway it retreated from her, before suddenly slamming back in with the sound of flesh on flesh. Jasper didn’t even pause this time, tearing her hips back and hammering back into the Crystal Gem, her pace jarring and, whether intentional or not, making Pearl feel like a toy in Jasper’s hands.

  
With each powerful thrust, her willpower crumbled, and within seconds any attempt to pretend that being Jasper’s toy wasn’t making her gush was gone. Each heavy push of orange hips had her dripping into the quickly forming puddle beneath her, and the bestial panting and pulling of fingers in her lips and against her teeth just reinforced it. She was an object, and Jasper was going to use her, and as she let that wash over her, another shameful, wonderful orgasm washed over her. She could feel Jasper above her tense as her sex clenched harder on her already tightly held length, and a chuckle tumbled down through that muscle bound frame.

  
“This is what pearls are for. A nice snug fuck you don’t have to feel for.” Jasper didn’t even slow her pounding hips to speak, and those words growled into Pearl’s ear made her whimper and nearly cum again.

  
In spite of her stamina, the size of the thing she was thrusting into caught up to the larger gem. Pearl couldn’t keep track of time, her eyes rolling back in her head as her back arched futilely, her body aching as she lost count of how many times she’d gone over the edge. Her face was a mess of drool and her own juices, and her moans came faster as she felt Jasper speed up, thrusts coming more and more shallow as she started to reach her peak.

  
Pearl’s eyes were unfocused and distant as Jasper gave her last few thrusts. The large orange form slammed into her, grinding her hips down and pinning her as that massive cock twitched, and the first jet of hot, sticky cum flooded her insides. The smaller gem could do nothing but groan as her body milked every drop of the huge load, her own orgasms blurring from one to the next. In spite of the tight fit, she could feel some of the ropey mess forced out past Jasper’s length, the weight on her too much to let her stomach swell any.

  
The fingers finally pulled from her mouth, letting Pearl go limp as the two panted together, exhausted. Jasper rolled off of her, but pulled her along, so she was laying on her back on top of the larger gem, who was of course not her enemy. Things had been rocky when Jasper had first joined with the Crystal Gems, but she and Jasper had long since progressed past being amicable. Enough so that the two enjoyed finding solace in each other sharing certain deviant tastes, and finding some time alone away from the others.

  
Jasper gently ran her fingers through Pearl’s hair as the smaller gem recovered, smiling fondly as delicate fingers ran over the not-so-flat flesh of her stomach, “Not too much, I hope?”

  
Pearl’s cheeks blushed again, or perhaps still, but she shook her head with a smile, “Oh no, not at all…you know you’d have heard something if it was…not too much for you either?”

  
Even though she snorted and shook her head, Jasper was touched by her concern. It was, after all, Pearl who had been first amongst the Gems to accept that she wasn’t, in fact, Homeworld’s monster, and her reassurance that she wasn’t a beast meant a lot.


End file.
